


Supernatural Facebook Pages

by BellaTrixster



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaTrixster/pseuds/BellaTrixster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pretty much how I see the boys and the rest of the gang if they had Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two brothers witness their mother's paranormal death and are trained to fight by their father, who aims to hunt down the thing that killed his wife.

 

 

 

**SUPERNATURAL**

Season 1: Episode 1: Pilot

__

_**Sam Winchester**  Going to a Halloween party..._  
 **Jessica Moore**  likes this.  
 **Jessica Moore**  You know you like it :P

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  posted on  **Sam Winchester's**  wall._  
Dad hasn't been home in a few days.  
 **Sam Winchester** He'll be back in sooner or later..  
 **Dean Winchester** He's on a hunting trip, and he hasn't been home in a few days.  
 **Sam Winchester** So go find him on your own..  
 **Dean Winchester** I don't want to do it on my own. **  
Sam Winchester**  Fine. I'm in. But only if I'm back by Monday.  
 **Dean Winchester** What's so important about Monday..? Or do I really want to not know?  
 **Sam Winchester** I have an interview.  
 **Dean Winchester** Skip it.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Sorry. No can do, that interview is my job.  
 **Dean Winchester** Mmm  
 **Sam Winchester** Deal or not?  
 **Dean Winchester** Sure. Whatever

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Off to Cali with Dean..._  
 **Jessica Moore** Hope your Dad's alright... Be safe out there!  
 **Sam Winchester** He's alright. And we'll try :) Love you Jessie  
 **Dean Winchester** Knock it off..

* * *

**Sam Winchester**  Getting really tired of Dean's music... It's all cassette tapes... Black Sabbath, Motorhead, and Metallica...  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm driving Sammy, so you can deal with it. Shut up and listen to the classics.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's SAM. Not Sammy.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hm. Sorry, I can't read, too busy driving and listening to classics.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** posted on  **Sam Winchester's**  wall._  
Found us a crime scene. Looks promising.  
 **Sam Winchester** You're meaning of promising and my meaning of promising have two totally different meanings...  
 **Jessica Moore**  Crime scene? I thought you guys were out there for your dad?  
 **Sam Winchester**  Uh yeah, we are. Dean's just looking into crime scenes about kills/steals of animals. Dad and his boys had some stuff stolen.  
 **Jessica Moore**  Ah, alright. Be safe, love you Sam :)  
 **Dean Winchester**  Not on my posts.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  posted on  **Sam Winchester's** wall._  
Smooth.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  posted on  **Sam Winchester's**  wall._  
Control freak.  
 **Sam Winchester** Says the one who couldn't find simple information...  
 **Dean Winchester** You're the nerdy one!  
 **Sam Winchester**  Well. With all that 'amazing' training, you'd think you would have picked up on some of the 'nerdiness'  
 **Dean Winchester**  I only paid attention to the things that mattered at the time.  
 **Sam Winchester** So girls, and killing.  
 **Dean Winchester**  ...  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm a genius.  
 **Dean Winchester**  No, nerd and genius aren't the same thing.  
 **Jessica Moore** Boys...

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _posted on_ **Sam Winchester's** wall.  
Yes, keep all the important info from the girl. Sounds like a thriller ride.  
 **Sam Winchester**  I don't want to hear it from you. You can't keep a girl more than a night.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Why not tell her? If she doesn't care, then maybe she's a keeper. If she can't take the crap, then leave her.  
 **Jessica Moore**  Not sure what this all about... But I'm hoping that I'll know something about it soon...  
 **Sam Winchester** It's nothing... Sorry Dean's been in a horrible mood lately.  
 **Dean Winchester**  I'VE been in the horrible mood? Hah. You're the one who's always reminding me 'I've gotta be back by Monday. Blah, blah, blah.'  
 **Sam Winchester** At least I've got a life.  
 **Jessica Moore**  Ouch... That's enough boys.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**  I don't want to be a hunter anymore. Tired of being hunted for things I never_  _did._  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh. You poor thing. You really think you can get out of this job? It'll just keep coming back for you. Trust me.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Graduating from Stanford. With a lawyer's degree. And getting an interview on Monday. I've got a life planned out. What's yours?  
 **Dean Winchester**  Hunt. Maybe pick up a few babes. Hunt some more. Drink some beer. Oh. And hunt some more. Get beat up, and then go hunt some more.  
 **Sam Winchester** Sounds like a full life planned out for you. Unfortunately death is around every corner. You forgot the dying part.  
 **Dean Winchester**  No big deal. I'll take it like a man.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'll get the pie out and you'll be out in a second.  
 **Dean Winchester**  The pie will not tempt me.  
 **Dean Winchester** Okay. The pie will tempt me. But how's everything we hunt going to know 'Dean likes pie. Let's tempt him with pie. Maybe he'll be our bitch and do our dirty work. Or maybe we'll just kill him? I don't know which sounds better?'  
 **Sam Winchester**  The have telepathy...  
 **Dean Winchester**...Yeah...True... Guess being a sucker for pie isn't going to end well for me.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Being a hunter in general won't end well for anyone.  
 **Dean Winchester**  When will you see...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Having your car chase you is NOT ideal on a late night on a bridge._  
 **Sam Winchester**  An average day in the life of Dean. Being chased by his own car.  
 **Dean Winchester** Baby was possessed! THAT doesn't happen often.  
 **Sam Winchester** I hope not.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Found Dad's hotel room. Interesting._  
 **Dean Winchester** likes this.  
 **Dean Winchester** Interesting as in...  
 **Sam Winchester** Interesting as in...Interesting.  
 **Dean Winchester**  What does that even mean?  
 **Sam Winchester** Obviously something you don't understand.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _posted on **Dean Winchester's**_  wall.  
My boobs. Seriously?  
 **Dean Winchester** likes this.  
 **Dean Winchester** You know me. Gotta have some fun some time.  
 **Sam Winchester** Not with the cops, man.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Cops are the best though!

* * *

**Dean Winchester** posted on  **Sam Winchester's** wall.  
There's a reason I don't let you drive Baby.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Then buy me a car.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Start saving, I'll buy you one when you've got the money for it.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Momma killed the kids, realizes what she's done, commits suicide. Nice._  
 **Sam Winchester**  Weird way to put it...  
 **Dean Winchester**  You got a better way to put it?  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_**   _Shooting a ghost in the face doesn't work. For all those who don't realize this._  
 **Dean Winchester** likes this.  
 **Dean Winchester**  I saved your ass! And then you drove Baby though a HOUSE. What kind of pay back is that?  
 **Sam Winchester**  It's what you get for dragging me along with you.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _posted on **Sam Winchester's**_ wall.  
Blackbottle Ridge, Colorado. Sounds like fun.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Yeah, yeah. First my interview.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah, whatever.

* * *

**Sam Winchester**  Oh my God. Jess. No.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, sorry Sammy. I know you loved the girl...  
 **Sam Winchester**  I'll be fine. We got work to do.


	2. Season 1: Episode 2: Wendigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean follow the coordinates in their father's journal and land in Colorado, where they investigate the disappearance of several campers.

 

Season 1: Episode 2: Wendigo

__

_**Sam Winchester** Dean just asked if I wanted to drive his car... I think someone drugged him or something... -feeling worried._  
 **Dean Winchester**  Hey, I was just trying to make you feel better.  
 **Sam Winchester**  By letting me drive your car...  
 **Dean Winchester**  Yes... Driving Baby makes everyone feel better.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester**_ _Hunting again -at Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek,_  Colorado  
 **Dean Winchester**  likes this.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Let fun time begin!  
 **Sam Winchester**  Yeah. Fun in the woods.  
 **Dean Winchester**  I'll make it fun.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Pretty sure your fun and my fun have different meanings...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**  Nothing suspicious about Ranga Wilkinson tellin us to back_  _off._  
 **Sam Winchester** Dean... It's not him.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Aw c'mon. It could have been.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Mind telling me HOW it could have been him?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well. No, not really..

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**  For all of those out there that want to mess with Sammy, don't do it. He's in a pissy mood. And he doesn't want to ask questions first shoot later. He wants it the other way_  _around._  
 **Sam Winchester**  Well maybe if Dad would stop playing hide-and-go-seek...

* * *

 **Dean Winchester** Girl likes my car. Think we got something going.  
 **Sam Winchester** You think you got something going if she looks hot.  
 **Dean Winchester**  I do no such thing.  
 **Sam Winchester**  And I bet if she had pie, she'd win your heart over in a second.  
 **Dean Winchester**  C'mon man, you know that's not true.

* * *

 **Sam Winchester**  So apparently Tommy checks in every day on his cell... But what if it died? Or he lost it?  
 **Dean Winchester** OR what if he got attacked by a demon and he's slowly dying or is already dead?  
 **Sam Winchester**  Well. Gee Dean, way to have a bright side of looking at things.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**  Mr. Shaw had some interesting facts... -feeling amused._  
 **Sam Winchester** Interesting facts and feeling amused. You have a sick mind sometimes.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Not a sick mind, I'm just interested in the facts he gave us...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Babysitting and looking for Dad. I bet he thinks this is funny. -feeling_  _annoyed._  
 **Dean Winchester**  Like you would have EVER sat something out if I could have been hurt.  
 **Sam Winchester** If Dad told me to sit it out I would have sat it out.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Well... That's nice. 'Oh, Sam, sit this one out. I'll be fine, even though I'm dying. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.'  
 **Sam Winchester** That's not what I meant.

* * *

 **Dean Winchester**  I can't believe how much these guys really thought we were in this for fun and games...  
 **Sam Winchester**  Would help if you didn't joke about every little thing.  
 **Dean Winchester** Maybe everyone should learn to take a joke.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Let's say I'm hurt in the woods, and you had help to find me. Would you be laughing if someone was joking about finding me then?  
 **Dean Winchester**  I see your point...

* * *

 **Sam Winchester**  FYI Dean, M&M's aren't provisions...  
 **Dean Winchester**  What do you mean 'M&M's aren't provisions'?  
 **Sam Winchester** You can't live off those...  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, I can certainly try my damnedest.

* * *

 **Sam Winchester** Dean's trying to talk to me again.  
 **Dean Winchester** Would you rather I didn't?  
 **Sam Winchester** Yes. I would appreciate it if you just left my feelings alone.  
 **Dean Winchester** Look, Sammy, Dad left us his journal for a reason. To pick up where he left off.  
 **Sam Winchester** That doesn't make sense. He could at least call us, or something.  
 **Dean Winchester** I don't, maybe he can't. Either way, we've got to carry on with what we're doing. It's the family business.  
 **Sam Winchester** No. Dad's out there, and he could help us find what killed Mom, what killed Jessica.  
 **Dean Winchester** We'll find Dad, I promise. But first these kids need help finding Tommy.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** What did I tell you? Gunshots will only piss it off. Why can't anyone listen to_  _me?_  
 **Sam Winchester** Probably because you joke too much, he probably couldn't tell the difference. I don't blame him..  
 **Dean Winchester** Sam, you're supposed to be on my side here!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**  Great. Dean's been taken hostage by a wendigo. This day gets better by the moment._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_  ** _Alright, sorry Dean. I guess the M &M's did come in handy... But they aren't exactly what I would call 'mandatory supplies'..._

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** posted on  **Dean Winchester's**_  wall.  
Is that how you advertise yourself to the ladies? White meat, bitch?  
 **Dean Winchester**  I might.  
 **Sam Winchester** Classy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Hunting me some wendigo. Lightin some bitches up tonight. **  
**_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**  _ _Wendigos are NOT pretty. Could use a face lift. Maybe some plastic_   _surgery._  
 **Dean Winchester** They might be able to get prey easier that way... lol  
 **Sam Winchester** Never mind, bad idea, don't need any more of those creepy freaks running around eating people.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dean, always getting the_  _girls._  
 **Dean Winchester** Sorry I got the better looking face. All them good looks come with this beautiful character.  
 **Sam Winchester** Hah.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I'm letting Sam drive Baby. Not sure if it's a good idea. He might crash her through another house._  
 **Sam Winchester**  That was only because I had to!  
 **Dean Winchester** Uh huh.


	3. Season 1: Episode 3: Dead in the Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small town in Wisconsin, Sam and Dean investigate a series of mysterious drownings officially explained as suicides.

Season 1: Episode 3: Dead in the Water

****

**_Sam Winchester_  ** _-at The Lynnwood Inn_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** posted on  **Dean Winchester's**_   _wall._  
I SAW that Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** Saw what?  
 **Sam Winchester** That look you gave that chick.  
 **Dean Winchester** I have no idea what you're talking about

* * *

**Dean Winchester** Every time I find a job, Sam feels like elaborating on why we should be looking for Dad instead of following the instructions he gave us. -feeling irritated.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Probably because I'd like to kill whatever killed Jess and Mom. Hm... I dunno :P  
 **Dean Winchester**  We're following the trail Dad left us because that's what he wants us to do.  
 **Sam Winchester** And how do we know he wants us to do that? He could be dead.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, we're just gonna have to go on instincts. And mine says follow the damn instructions Dad left us.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Off to Lake Manitoc. Should be a doozy. -with  **Sam** **Winchester**_  
 **Sam Winchester** Don't tag me in your stuff...  
 **Dean Winchester** You're no fun.

* * *

**Sam Winchester** mixed a combination on **Candy Crush Saga.  
** Striped Candy + Wrapped Candy  
 **Dean Winchester**  Is this what you do in your free time?  
 **Sam Winchester** It's better than what you do in YOUR free time.

* * *

**Sam Winchester**  has sent you a request for  **Candy Crush Saga.  
** **Dean Winchester** Sam. I don't want any of your shitty games.  
 **Sam Winchester** You want me to behave right? Gimme a life. I'll be good then.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Why must you make things so difficult...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Look, Dean's trying to pick girls up again. What a_  _surprise._  
 **Dean Winchester** I was NOT!  
 **Sam Winchester** Oh? The whole 'Kids are great' thing? You don't even like kids.  
 **Dean Winchester**  I do too. I think they're awesome.  
 **Sam Winchester** Name three kids you know.  
 **Dean Winchester** Uh... Do I have to?  
 **Sam Winchester** See... You don't even know three kids!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** As it turns out, the girl isn't even into you,_  _Dean._  
 **Dean Winchester** I was never going after her anyways!  
 **Sam Winchester** Denial hits hard, doesn't it?  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm not in denial!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Watching Dean try to talk/play with Lucas is kind of_  _saddening..._  
 **Dean Winchester** Can't blame him for not wanting to talk. I'm right with him.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Will Carlton is dead. Nessie's been ruled_  _out._  
 **Dean Winchester** How'd we manage to rule Nessie out?  
 **Sam Winchester** Well... He drowned... In the sink. So unless Nessie comes in mini size too, I'm pretty sure she's ruled out.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well. Damn. Alright. Nessie's ruled out.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Striking hard with the_  _kid._  
 **Sam Winchester** Hey, least you're getting something out him. I think you've gotten more out of him than any of the people in the town have gotten out of him.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Red bicycle.  
_ **Dean Winchester** If that doesn't sound weird and confusing. I don't know what does.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I think I found the connection between the deaths and Bill_  _Carlton._  
 **Sam Winchester** Explain?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, Peter disappeared, and Bill Carlton seems to have some connection with it. He may have killed him. Peter's spirit could want revenge.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, that's possible.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Do not let a traumatically damaged person go out on the_  _water..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I love it when people don't listen to us. -with **Sam Winchester**_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** posted on  **Dean Winchester's**_   _wall._  
How come you got the 'kid touch' all the sudden?  
 **Dean Winchester** I told you, kids are awesome.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  _ _I love it when we get in trouble with the_   _cops._  
 **Sam Winchester** Because that's so much fun?  
 **Dean Winchester** Damn straight it is.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Dean doesn't know how to listen to the cops very well. 'Put this town in your rearview'_  
 **Dean Winchester** It's a habit.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** When I say 'Don't go near that lake' I mean don't go near that lake._  
 **Sam Winchester** Sorry? Did you mean go near that lake?

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _Lucas is talking again! :) -feeling_   _happy_  
 **Sam Winchester** Well aren't you one special little pie munching hunter?  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, hey, hey, when I can actually get a kid to like me, I have every damn right to be happy 'be one special little pie munching hunter'


	4. Season 1: Episode 4: Phantom Traveler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On TransNational flight 2485, a man by the spirit of the Phantom Traveler causes the plane to crash, leaving only 5 survivors.

**A/N:** Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :) Really appreciate 'em!

Sorry I haven't uploaded an episode lately, been so busy!

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _posted on_ _ **Sam Winchester's**_   _wall._  
For GOD'S sake, Sammy. You do NOT walk in a hotel room holding something close to you being as quiet as you can. THAT KILLS PEOPLE.  
 **Sam Winchester**  Haha it's not my fault that you overreacted. I got you coffee. Be happy for that.  
 **Dean Winchester** Don't worry. I was already fully awake at that point. No need for coffee.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**_ _Fear is not precaution. Well. Dean. Sorry to tell you, nobody just SLEEPS with daggers on their_   _nightstand._  
 **Dean Winchester** NORMAL people don't sleep with daggers on their nightstand. I am no normal person.  
 **Sam Winchester** Got that right.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**_ _Oh yeah. I should have also mentioned. Dad was really proud of you for going to college :) -with_ _ **Sam**_ ** _Winchester_** **.**  
Sam Winchester ...You're a little late...  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm never late. I'm always on time.  
 **Sam Winchester** Isn't that like a 'Lord of the Rings' quote?  
 **Dean Winchester** I don't know, you're the nerd, you tell me.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**_ _Oh yeah. Black eyed maniacs. Gotta love them._  
 **Dean Winchester**  Nice ole demons.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**_ _posted on_ _ **Sam Winchester's**_ _wall._  
Sammy's so mean. Calling me a seventh grader at his first dance. Hmph.  
 **Sam Winchester** But I spoke the honest truth. That's more than you can do.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** At least you could be impressed with what I CAN build! I bet you couldn't build something like my E.M.F meter... -feeling annoyed  
 **Sam Winchester** Well... It looks like something murdered it, and then tried to build it back together with some duct tape. And I probably could build something better, and it'd look nicer too.  
 **Dean Winchester** Fashion isn't everything, Sammy, go have your little fashion parties if you want something to look nice.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** BEFORE you check out a crime scene, please make sure there aren't any officials showing up... DEAN._  
 **Dean Winchester**  HEY! That wasn't my fault! I didn't expect them to show up!

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Oh, the irony... Nazareth. *facepalm*_

* * *

**_Candy Crush Saga_** _:_ **Sam Winchester**  sent you a request.  
 **Dean Winchester** PISS OFF SAMMY. I'm not playing your games!  
 **Sam Winchester** But Dean!  
 **Dean Winchester** But nothing!

* * *

__**Candy Crush Saga** : **Sam Winchester**  has sent you 5 requests.  
 **Dean Winchester** WHAT DID I TELL YOU SAMMY?!  
 **Sam Winchester** That you'd play my game? :)  
 **Dean Winchester**  So help me boy...

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** Help. I don't like driving with Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** You know you do :) You just don't want to admit how much you LOVE spending time with me  
 **Sam Winchester** Uh... Not when you're driving a bajillion miles per hour down the road...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Look a girl who completely ignored you. Hah.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Aw c'mon, Sam. Don't be that way.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** I'm kind of surprised. Dean afraid of flying?  
_ **Dean Winchester** Sam, shut up.

* * *

__**Sam Winchester**  It's kind of funny the way Dean freaks out when we're on a plane. In a sad way.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah, funny to you. Just wait until we get back to driving, bitch.  
 **Sam Winchester** Jerk.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** NEVER again am I getting on a plane. NEVER.  
 **Sam Winchester** What if we have a case on a plane?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, I guess you'll be doing it alone. I'm not setting foot on another plane. EVER again.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Sammy, I thought you told me that the demons can read minds? Why does it surprise you that that one was spitting random shit about Jess?_  
 **Sam Winchester** I don't know... It just... Got to me...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**_ _I think Daddy dearest has got some explaining to do once we find him.  
_ **Dean Winchester** You're telling me?

* * *


	5. Season 1: Episode 5: Bloody Mary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several high schoolers dare their friend to look into a mirror and repeat a chant, not knowing that this will unleash a series of mysterious murders.

**A/N:** Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others*

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Sam, sleep ain't nightmares. I hope you know that._  
 **Sam Winchester** Sleep is sleep, nightmares or not.  
 **Dean Winchester** It still wears you out.  
 **Sam Winchester** Says you.  
 **Dean Winchester** Stop acting all tough and stuff, that's my job.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Paying people off like a dutz. -with  **Sam** **Winchester**_  
 **Sam Winchester** Well, you threatened him..  
 **Dean Winchester** You didn't have to pay him off! I EARNED THAT MONEY.  
 **Sam Winchester** Did you WANT to see the body? And you won it in a poker game...  
 **Dean Winchester**  YEAH? It was still earned!  
 **Sam Winchester** Earned and won are two totally different words with totally different meanings.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Mmm liquefied eyes. Just want I love seeing in the_  _morning._  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, it's a good thing you didn't have to eat right afterwards!  
 **Sam Winchester** Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** What?  
 **Sam Winchester** No.  
 **Dean Winchester** What?!  
 **Dean Winchester** I don't understand!  
 **Sam Winchester**  You never understand...  
 **Dean Winchester**  Hm. Yeah. You've got a point..  
 **Dean Winchester** WAIT A SECOND. No!

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** 'Looks like we're under-dressed' WELL. Dean. We ARE at a funeral home. Normal people dress nicely when they go to these things. -feeling hopeless.  
_ **Dean Winchester** You expect me to know this? I haven't lived a 'normal' life since I was what? Four? __  
 **Sam Winchester** You could have asked... But it seems like asking is too much for you.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah. It's a hard thing for me to do. I don't like asking questions.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** I think that's the first time in a LONG time that we've ACTUALLY used our real names instead of some made up names.  
 **Sam Winchester** Well. I like to change it up a bit. Be normal for once.  
 **Dean Winchester** There ain't nothing normal about you, kid.

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** Way to cheer the kid up. 'Your dad didn't say it did he?'  
 **Dean Winchester** Well what was I supposed to say?  
 **Sam Winchester** Not that? Now Lily'll be thinking that 'Bloody Mary' is going to get her.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** It sounds like we're having a weird conversation about Voldemort when we say 'You-know-who'..._  
 **Sam Winchester** Geek.  
 **Dean Winchester** You're confusing yourself with me. How is that even possible?

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** 'We had to go to the bathroom.' So we went together? Smooth moves, Dean, smooth moves._  
 **Dean Winchester** You never know.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, you never know how retarded you sound until the words leave your mouth.  
 **Dean Winchester**  Funny thing is, I've never had that feeling.  
 **Sam Winchester** Explains a lot.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Girl threatens to start screaming, Sam takes over.  
 **Sam Winchester** Well, I doubt you know how to deal with the situation. Considering you can only manage one night stands.  
 **Dean Winchester** Ouch.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _I hate research._  
 **Sam Winchester** Who didn't know that?  
 **Dean Winchester** Apparently you, because that's all you seem to do. Shove research in my face.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester**  What ever happened to sweet dreams?  
 **Sam Winchester** Hm. Maybe the fact that my girlfriend was MURDERED? Did we ever think of that one?  
 **Dean Winchester** Calm down. Jesus, Sammy. I just meant the saying, what happened to that?  
 **Sam Winchester** Maybe the training of 'soldiers' we got :P

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** A clue! A clue!  
 **Dean Winchester** You're hilarious.  
 **Sam Winchester** Glad you agree.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** But... It wouldn't have been her fault. If the guy was THAT bad, and walking out on him was the only choice it wouldn't be her fault.  
_ **Dean Winchester** She blames herself though. Maybe that's all it takes.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _Sammy. Stop blaming. Gr._  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm gonna hit you with a shovel. Shut up. I'm a big boy, I can take care of my self. Stop worrying.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** THAT IS THE LAST TIME I LEAVE YOU ALONE. -with  **Sam Winchester**._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Oh. Crap. We got the whole 'Ring' thing going on here. -feeling annoyed/scared._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Yeah, 600 years of bad luck. Loving it. **  
**_

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _I love that speech. Now if YOU'd listen to that, we'd be all good.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Stuff it, Dean.

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** Hallucination station.  
 **Dean Winchester** What?  
 **Sam Winchester** Nothing. It's just a saying we had in Stanford.  
 **Dean Winchester** Uh huh.

* * *


	6. Season 1: Episode 6: Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean help Sam's old college buddy after he is accused of murder he swears he didn't commit.

**A/N:** Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, Jessica, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**_ _Sammy has FRIENDS? What?_  
 **Sam Winchester** Yes, Dean, believe it or not, I actually have friends.  
 **Dean Winchester** What are THOSE?!  
 **Sam Winchester** Something you'll never have, it seems.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Lying and not telling the whole truth aren't the same thing, actually Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester**  No. That's lying. There's no difference.  
 **Sam Winchester** Lying- False statements with the intention of deceiving someone. Not telling the whole truth- telling some of the truth but not telling all of it.  
 **Dean Winchester** Still the same thing.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** SAMMY HANGS AROUND MURDERERS.  
 **Sam Winchester** Because hanging around you is a step up.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, yeah.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** posted on  **Dean Winchester's**  wall._  
Dean. Holy Jesus. Back off Becky. **  
Dean Winchester**  Who said I was ever trying?  
 **Sam Winchester** You asked if she was hot...  
 **Dean Winchester** Hmmm... Yeah, I guess I did.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Maybe your college, or whatever it is, is paying off a little bit. Maybe you can be his lawyer or something. Be a little sweetie to him.  
 **Sam Winchester** At first, I thought you were being sincere... But I'm not thinking so now.  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm always sincere, kid.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** has changed his occupation to 'Detective' stationed in  **Bisbee, Arizona**._  
 **Sam Winchester** Seriously, Dean?  
 **Dean Winchester** Sounded cool.  
 **Sam Winchester** Just because something sounds cool doesn't mean you should do it.  
 **Dean Winchester** Shove it, Sammy.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** I can't believe I'm doing this stupid case.  
 **Sam Winchester** I CAN drive you know. I'll take Baby and you can have some alone time.  
 **Dean Winchester** NO! I never said I wasn't doing the case!

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester**  It seems we have a swiper on our hands. Damn.  
 **Sam Winchester** Well, I assume you'd do it too.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah, but I'm not NORMAL, am I?  
 **Sam Winchester** Anything but.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  Glowy eyes? That's some freaky shit right there._

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Next time you wake me up before 5:30 AM,  **Sam** , I'm going to bitch-slap you. -feeling annoyed. **  
** **Sam Winchester**  Sorry. It was important.  
 **Dean Winchester** And sleeping isn't?!  
 **Sam Winchester** No.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Victim number two._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _Alright, so maybe Sam WAS right. So what?  
_ **Sam Winchester** It means that I was right and you were wrong :P And that you need to learn to trust my opinion.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Mmm. Sewers. Dean, I hate you. **  
** **Dean Winchester** S'alright, someone else out there in the world loves me.  
 **Sam Winchester** Hah. Yeah right.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** 'Ain't without perks.' So shooting things are the perks?  
_ **Dean Winchester** Hell yeah.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester**  I guess I need to work on my reaction skills...  
 **Sam Winchester** You think?  
 **Dean Winchester** Bitch.  
 **Sam Winchester** Jerk.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Hm. Monsters are so stupid. They really think I can't tell the difference between my brother and them.._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Excuse me? Handsome?  
_ **Dean Winchester** Yes? You called?

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Damn it. God damn it. They didn't even do a decent picture of me.  
 **Sam Winchester** Is that ALL you're worried about? Never mind the manhunt?  
 **Dean Winchester** Beauty is everything, Sammy.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Son of a bitch drove my baby. UGH. -feeling annoyed.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's a CAR Dean, let it go.  
 **Dean Winchester** MY BABY.

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _Alright, Dean. Next time we just 'waltz' up to the car and there's a manhunt for you, I'm going to kill you._  
 **Dean Winchester** What was I supposed to do?!  
 **Sam Winchester** Not go there! They were expecting you there!  
 **Dean Winchester** But... My baby!  
 **Sam Winchester** LET IT GO.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** To the sewers! Alone!_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Hooray for not following instructions.  
_ **Dean Winchester** What are these instructions you speak of?

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _I don't know how Sam did it. Dealing with two beautiful mes in one room. Musta been hell._  
 **Sam Winchester** THAT ISN'T EVEN FUNNY, DEAN.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well... Looking back on it now, it is... But then it wasn't...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Aw. Look Sammy having a moment.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Keep your thoughts to YOURself.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**  God damn it, now they got my face everywhere. For 'murdering' people. GAH.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Eh, least Zach's off the hook.

* * *


	7. Season 1: Episode 7: Hook Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a small town in Iowa, Sam and Dean encounter the infamous "Hook Man", a spirit who kills his victims with a shiny hook that serves as his hand.

**A/N:** Any character you notice that is from SPN isn't mine! *Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, John, or any of the others* Once again thanks for the reviews :)

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _So..._ **Francis** , how is it with that nice latte you got?  
 **Francis Winchester** Dean, really?  
 **Dean Winchester** Gotta have some fun sometimes :) Maybe you should sign out when you get off the laptop?

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _Getting tired of Dean's 'jokes'...  
_ **Dean Winchester**  Aww! Why'd you change it back! I liked Francis better!

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** If I owned the Impala I'm pretty sure we'd be looking for Dad and not doing jobs..._  
 **Dean Winchester** But you don't, Sammy, so you can shush up and deal with it. He obviously doesn't want to be found.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah. Whatever you say.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I ain't painting anyone's back. 'Fraternity brother' or_  _not.._  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah. So make me do it.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dean in a church, it must be a miracle._  
 **Dean Winchester** Trust me, I wouldn't be in here if it weren't for the job.  
 **Sam Winchester** Church is good for the soul you know :)  
 **Dean Winchester** Shove off. My soul is already damned to hell.  
 **Sam Winchester** Never too late to start trying to get redemption!  
 **Dean Winchester** When did you become all holy?  
 **Sam Winchester** Never did. Sorry, someone must have hacked my account...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Only once, Sammy?  
 **Sam Winchester** Do you want me to freak her out?  
 **Dean Winchester** No...  
 **Sam Winchester** And stop calling me SAMMY. It's SAM.  
 **Dean Winchester** You're no fun...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Apparently Sam doesn't realize how much I hate research...  
 **Sam Winchester** Oh no, I do :) I do it on purpose.  
 **Dean Winchester** You owe me pie.  
 **Sam Winchester** I owe you nothing. Get your own pie.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Can I get a hook? Please, Sammy?  
 **Sam Winchester** No.  
 **Dean Winchester** But... Please?  
 **Sam Winchester** NO.  
 **Dean Winchester** Who are you, my father?  
 **Sam Winchester** Do you want me to be?  
 **Dean Winchester** No. I got one of those already. One is plenty.

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _-feeling proud of my persuasive skills.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Ahahah... What skills?

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Er... I think we have a problem..._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _Dean, concentrate on the task... Not the girls..._  
 **Dean Winchester** But... There are so many...  
 **Sam Winchester** Concentrate...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Nerd is nerdy.  
 **Sam Winchester** At least I took college seriously.  
 **Dean Winchester** Bah.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Ah... I think I've found the problem...  
 **Dean Winchester** You?  
 **Sam Winchester** Haha. Very funny, Dean.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester**  SAM gets the girl this time?! Now hold on a second..._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Where is Dean when you need him?  
_ **Dean Winchester** Burning corpses. Or would you rather me not?

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** More research! Yay.  
 **Sam Winchester** Stop complaining.  
 **Dean Winchester** I want my pie, damn it.

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _Breaking into the church. More black marks on the soul. Great.  
_ **Dean Winchester** I told you, I'm already damned to hell, it can't do too much harm.

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _Er... Dean, we have more problems..._  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm BUSY.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah. So am I.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester**  Man it is just not my day..._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_ ** _Damn it, Sammy. You're lucky that silver melted when it did._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Why does nobody believe us when we tell them the truth? **  
**_ **Sam Winchester** Probably because it doesn't sound like something real...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Onto the next job. Because I know Dean isn't going to let us look for Dad.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Hey. It keeps us busy. I don't wanna hear your complaining. I never got my pie.

* * *

 **A/N:** So that's the end of Hook Man! I hope you enjoyed, I'm trying to get back to doing this... But it's so hard when we're moving... But I definitely will have more up when I get to Maine! I promise! It just might take a while... Because I've gotta settle and get used to school over there... But definitely will have more episodes coming up! And if I don't have them up by March, feel free to message me and bug me to see if I'll get them up... Sometimes I just forget...

Anyways! Happy New Year! Have a great month and I'll be back next month!


	8. Season 1: Episode 8: Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a town's history and find that a new housing development is being built on sacred Native American land.

_**Dean Winchester**_ _Sam doesn't like my night job. -feeling_ _annoyed_  
 **Sam Winchester** At least I'm not the one that's gambling.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey. I'm winning this money fair and square. Or would you rather have no money?  
 **Sam Winchester** There are these things called 'day jobs'.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah that's what 'hunting' is. This is my night job. GET OVER IT.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah. That's right. And don't come back.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester**_ _DEAN WATCHES OPRAH.  
_ **Dean Winchester** You know nothing.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester**_ _Having some fun in_ ** _Oasis Plains, Oklahoma_** _ **  
**_ **Dean Winchester** Yeah. Fun _._

* * *

 _**Dean Winchester** _ _Flattery always wins them over._

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester**_ _Who you callin' chicken now? Hm?_  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey now.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester**_ _Dean's always in for free food. Should make note of that._  
 **Dean Winchester** THE FOOD HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Nothing wrong with normal? Dude. There's tons of things wrong with normal._  
 **Sam Winchester** Whatever you say...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Call me honey one more time, I dare you. -with **Dean Winchester**_  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, honey, could you get me some pie :)  
 **Sam Winchester** NO. GET IT YOURSELF.  
 **Dean Winchester** Some wife you are.  
 **Sam Winchester** Excuse you?  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah. You heard me. Honey.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Well, damn._  
 **Dean Winchester** What honey?  
 **Sam Winchester** DEAN. WHAT DID I SAY?  
 **Dean Winchester** That you'd get me pie?

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** 'Bow hunting's an important skill' If THAT'S an important skill then I must ask: how important is college?_  
 **Dean Winchester** Don't you mock me.  
 **Sam Winchester** Me? Mock? Never.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Just breaking into a random house. You know, not illegal or anything. *sigh*  
_ **Dean Winchester** I don't wanna hear it. You wouldn't get me pie.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Showers come first. I don't wanna be smellin' like death on the job.  
_ **Sam Winchester** No. Dead people come first.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** We got a bug problemo here._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _-feeling like a stalker._  
 **Dean Winchester** That's part of the job, buddy.  
 **Sam Winchester** Saving people, hunting things, stalking people, the family business?  
 **Dean Winchester** I always forget that one...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** The question is 'What are YOU doing out here?'_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** First we're gay, and now we're serial killers. Damn we're on a roll._  
 **Dean Winchester** Hooray for being gay serial killers!  
 **Sam Winchester** What is wrong with you?

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** College? Family? Job? No job? Hm. Hard decision.  
_ **Dean Winchester** SHUT. UP.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Just WALK up to the random hill/bump/pile in the middle of a clearing. Yeah. Sounds like a good plan._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _God, I hate my job._  
 **Sam Winchester** Get a new one?  
 **Dean Winchester** Go away, Sammy.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's SAM.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sam is better than me? I refuse to believe that.  
_ **Sam Winchester** You heard the man, he doesn't like liars.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** When your workers started dying, you would have thought you would have stopped operations... But that's just me._  
 **Dean Winchester** Some people are ignorant.  
 **Sam Winchester** *cough*  
 **Dean Winchester** Excuse you?

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** I don't think we're going anywhere...  
_ **Dean Winchester** Yeah... I don't think so either...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** God damn, bugs. Chewing through the power/phone lines. -feeling irritated  
_ **Sam Winchester** Better than chewing through you.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** But seriously? Bug spray?  
_ **Dean Winchester** I said TRUST ME.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Man we really suck at this.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Maybe if people would listen... We wouldn't have had this problem...

* * *

 **Sam Winchester** We're going to die...  
 **Dean Winchester** Noooo... I never got my pie...  
 **Sam Winchester** We're going to die, and you're worried about your damn pie...  
 **Dean Winchester** PIE IS IMPORTANT.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** On the road again._


	9. Season 1: Episode 9: Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is haunted by a vision of a woman trapped in the brothers' childhood home and convinces a reluctant Dean that they need to go back there.

_**Sam Winchester** is feeling **confused.**_ **  
Dean Winchester** Isn't that always?  
 **Sam Winchester** Now you're confusing yourself with me.  
 **Dean Winchester** Excuse you?  
 **Sam Winchester** You heard me.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**_ posted on _**Sam Winchester** 'swall_  
Trust you? Dude.  
 **Sam Winchester** Don't even.  
 **Dean Winchester** I ain't the one that's decided that your nightmares are comin' true.  
 **Sam Winchester** You also aren't the one having the nightmares, now are you?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well. No.  
 **Sam Winchester** Trust me then.  
 **Dean Winchester** I'll try. But you get me killed... you owe me pie in hell.  
 **Sam Winchester** Maybe they'll have pie in hell, maybe that'll be your torture. Forced to eat pie for all eternity.  
 **Dean Winchester** C'mon man. That's not fair.  
 **Sam Winchester** Or maybe they'll destroy Baby. Over and over and over.  
 **Dean Winchester** Dude. No.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yep. It's decided that's your torture.  
 **D** **ean Winchester** Oh. So now YOU'RE the one deciding my torture? You from hell too?  
 **Sam Winchester** No, I'm just getting ideas for myself.  
 **Dean Winchester** What. HELL NO. DON'T YOU TOUCH BABY.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** -at **Lawrence, Kansas -** feeling **upset.**_

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Dude. You know. I liked my story better. Instead of being all pathetic and crap...  
_ **Sam Winchester** Tough.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** What do you mean 'You did?' I TOLD YOU! I told you to trust me on this!  
_ **Dean Winchester** Shut up. Just because you're right this time, doesn't mean you'll be right next time.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Happy memories. Sure. Not that I can really recall any of them._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _posted on_ **Dean** **Winc** **hester** 's wall  
AHEM.  
 **Dean Winchester** I got it. Now shove it.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** You questionin' my memory, Sammy?  
 **Sam Winchester** First of all, it's SAM. Second of all, no. I was just asking.  
 **Dean Winchester** I like Sammy better.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Dad? Help? Haha. Yeah,_ _right._  
 **Sam Winchester** Would you do it? No. Probably not.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, did I ever get help? No, not really.  
 **Sam Winchester** You could have :P

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _posted on **Sam** **Winchester**_ _'s wall_  
She means that I grew up handsome, she was just joking about the goofy looking. She meant you, she was just trying to be courteous.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm sure that's what it is...

* * *

 **Sam Winchester** posted on **Dean Winchester** 's wall  
How about that courteousness?  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh be quiet.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Oh, man, Sam, you're really comforting.  
 **Sam Winchester** What do you want me to do? 'Oh, Dean, baby, it'll be alright. Nothing's happening, just ignore it sweetie?'  
 **Dean Winchester** If you EVER say something like that to me again, I will chop your head off with a spoon.  
 **Sam Winchester** Something we can both agree on

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** You're not the sharpest tool in the shed, now are you?  
 **Dean Winchester** I know where you sleep at night. And I WILL get that spoon.  
 **Sam Winchester** I know how to use spoons too.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Don't be questionin' the woman, she might whack you with a spoon. -with **Sam Winchester**_

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** Punch holes in the dry wall and live? Or not and die? **Dean Winchester.**  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh don't you drag me into this, boy.  
 **Sam Winchester** You're the one who was questioning it in the first place.  
 **Dean Winchester** No... I was just saying...  
 **Sam Winchester** Uh huh.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Man, everything hates me.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Right with you.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Damn, we are pissing spirits off tonight.  
_ **Dean Winchester** TELL ME ABOUT IT.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** EXCUSE YOU? I AIN'T NO MAID.  
_ **Sam Winchester** You heard her, GET THE MOP. Or it's the spoon for you.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** And what did I tell you?  
 **Dean Winchester** Okay. Maybe you were right.  
 **Sam Winchester** Again.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Ah, man. Why's it always gotta be you, Sammy? -feeling **nervous**._

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_ ** _Mom_ _was protecting them, from whatever the hell was in that house. Thank God for that, things could have gotten pretty bad.  
 **Dean Winchester** I just wish..._


	10. Season 1: Episode 10: Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate an abandoned sanitarium and discover the patients had revolted against the cruel punishments inflicted by the head doctor.

_**Sam Winchester** And how, exactly, does Yoda write?_  
 **Dean Winchester** Like Dad does.  
 **Sam Winchester** But how do you KNOW?  
 **Dean Winchester** I just do. Okay?  
 **Sam Winchester** No.  
 **Dean Winchester** Go away. I'll send you a life on your stupid game or something.  
 **Sam Winchester** Ooo. Yaay.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Dad? Texting? For God's sake, he'd explode a toaster.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey now.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm just saying... How did he manage to not destroy the phone?  
 **Dean Winchester** Your guess is as good as mine.

* * *

 **Sam Winchester** posted on **Dean Winchester's** wall  
Dean, you're such an asshole. HEY. LEMME CONTINUE TO BUG YOU AFTER I ALREADY SAID I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!  
 **Dean Winchester** Excuse you? I have you a life.  
 **Sam Winchester** Be nice to people then. Simple.  
 **Sam Winchester** Never mind, not simple for you.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh. So THAT'S how we're gonna be?

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _You call that acting? I call that anger that SOMEONE needs to control._  
 **Sam Winchester** Good acting gets you places.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah. Like your sorry little ass locked in jail.  
 **Sam Winchester** Well, I didn't, now did I?

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Spooky._

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** SHUT UP ABOUT DAD, SAMMY.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm not the one who's following random orders from someone that might not EVEN be Dad.  
 **Dean Winchester** Just. Shut your mouth.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Yeah. Let's put all the psychotics in a wing together, and LOCK them there and leave them there. Great idea.  
 **Sam Winchester** Leave anyone in a wing for a long period of time and you're gonna get like that.  
 **Dean Winchester** Shall we test that theory?  
 **Sam Winchester** If you mean on you, yes.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh. OH. THAT'S how we're gonna play this?

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** -at **a creepy ass mental hospital**.  
 **Sam Winchester** Really?  
 **Dean Winchester** Yes. It's descriptive.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** I seriously don't like this place... -feeling **nervous**.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Trust me, I ain't liking this place any better.

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _'It's alright, we're not going to hurt you.' Says the one holding the shotgun._  
 **Dean Winchester** I put it down!  
 **Sam Winchester** But still. You could have like, put it down BEFORE you said it.  
 **Dean Winchester** Maybe she was going to jump up and naw on your head.  
 **Sam Winchester** Okay, that would be weird... But... Really?

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Comparing real life to a horror movie I guess isn't the GREATEST example... But... I mean really? C'mon now. What happens in horror movies? People DIE. Well generally...  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, and most of the time the people that go in there are either teenagers or ignorant people.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, people like you then? :)  
 **Sam Winchester** You should really stop confusing me with yourself...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Mmm, girl with her face burned off kissing people. Not that I want to test that theory, but... How does that... Even. Oh never mind.  
_ **Dean Winchester** I think you're wanting to test that theory.  
 **Sam Winchester** No, thanks, I'll leave that to you. Since you're good with the one night stands and all.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well then _._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Holy shit. I mean. No warning at all. MAN. C'MON. **-** feeling **annoyed**._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Seriously guys, you're gonna question my knowledge on this. We just saved your lives. Get out and forget that this even happened...  
_ **Dean Winchester** Aww... But SAMMY, it's FUNNNN!

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** The minute **Dean** becomes my boss, is the minute I'm out for good.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Oh. Feelin' the love.  
 __  


* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Uh, Dean, we came across a few issues...  
 **Dean Winchester** Like...  
 **Sam Winchester** Like... We can't leave the building issues...  
 **Dean Winchester** Great!

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** is reading **a creepy ass journal**.  
 **Sam Winchester** likes this.  
 **Sam Winchester** In the creepy ass mental hospital?  
 **Dean Winchester** Of course.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** No... No... Please not now... -feeling **extremely nervous**. _

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** EVERY GOD DAMN TIME, SAMMY._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Son of a bitch..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Man do I hate these damn spirits..._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** You're never in the sharing and caring mood, Dean.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Yeah, I know. :)

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Ooo a call from Dad!_


	11. Season 1: Episode 11: Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean finally make contact with their father, but he tells them to stop looking for him and sends them on another ghost-hunting job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this one being so short, couldn't pick much from this one because they were busy bitch fighting haha next one should be longer :) Hope you enjoy.

_**Dean Winchester** I saw that bitchface,_Sammy.  
 **Sam Winchester** There was no bitchface.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh no. There was a bitchface.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_ ** _Excuse you? This is MY baby. We're going to Indiana._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Have fun walking to Cali. Adios._  
 **Sam Winchester** Have fun doing whatever you're doing.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** is now friends with **Meg Masters.**_

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** is **confused**.  
 **Meg Masters** Way of the road, buddy.  
 **Sam Winchester** Says the one that trusts the shady van guy over the guy that was trying to help.  
 **Meg Masters** As I said before, way of the road, buddy.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Stupid EMF meter doesn't know what OFF means._

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_ ** _-at **a creepy ass orchard** -with **a** **fugly** **scarecrow.**_

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Blessed, eh?_

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Well. Maybe I'd have a damn car if someone didn't decide to leave me in the middle of nowhere._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Ooo boy, pie. -feeling **hungry**._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Oh, c'mon. Why do I always get the cops?_

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _Stupid fugly scarecrow. Knew there was something wrong with that thing._  
 **Sam Winchester** You called a scarecrow fugly? Man, that probably pissed it off.  
 **Dean Winchester** Haha something like that.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Someone drugged Dean, I think. There is no 'sentimental' speak from him.  
 **Dean Winchester** Aw, c'mon, I'm tryna be nice here.  
 **Sam Winchester** Just worried.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Common good? COMMON GOOD?! The hell?_

* * *

**_Sam Winchester_** _Off to Dean..._  
 **Meg Masters** So you're just going to go back to your brother because he can't answer his phone?  
 **Sam Winchester** It's not like that... He's family, and I can't just leave him there...

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _So stealing car's are good in Dean's eyes. Greattt.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Oh. Well. I'd be dead otherwise, so...

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Bye-bye Scottyy._

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Bye-bye tree.  
 **Sam Winchester** What's next? Bye-bye Baby?  
 **Dean Winchester** IF YOU TOUCH BABY. I WILL KILL YOU.  
 **Sam Winchester** I wasn't planning on it.  
 **Dean Winchester** You better not be.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Psh, I say nice things and save your life and THAT'S what you say?  
_ **Dean Winchester** I told you, I ain't for the sharing and caring.

* * *

_**Meg Masters** Men have the dirtiest minds... -feeling **hopeless**._


	12. Season 1: Episode 12: Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While battling a demon, Dean is electrocuted, resulting in paranormal damage to his heart and leaving him with only a couple months to live.

_**Dean Winchester** Oh Sammy...  
_ **Sam Winchester** THAT is why I hate stairs like that. Seriously. Something's going to kill me with stairs like that.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** is feeling **shaky/nervous**._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Nope. Just nope. -feeling **lost**._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** All Dean's worried about is his damn car. Oh no, not that fact that he's going to die. No. THE FRIGGING CAR.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Hey now, Baby is precious to me.  
 **Sam Winchester** But your life isn't?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, yeah it is. But... Baby is more precious.  
 **Sam Winchester** What about pie? __  
 **Dean Winchester** Baby is more precious than pie.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Don't you talk 'options' to me, boy.  
 **Sam Winchester** You know that's not what I meant by 'options'.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well those are the only two left :P

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Seriously, Dad? You can't pick up the phone when your son is dying?! SERIOUSLY? Some father you are...  
 **Dean Winchester** lol he's probably scared you'll throw something at him. Like a urn. 'Here's your son! Have fun with your life!'  
 **Sam Winchester** That's not funny, Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** Sure it is, I'm always funny.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** DUDE. You don't just CHECK YOURSELF OUT OF THE HOSPITAL.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Well, I just did, didn't I?  
 **Sam Winchester** You really WANT to die don't you?  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, that way I can get to apparently being tortured by being stuff pies down my throat.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's not happening, Dean... __  
 **Dean Winchester** You can't just stop death, man.  
 **Sam Winchester** I can try.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sammy won't lemme die in peace... Boy I'm gonna haunt you.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Not funny.  
 **Dean Winchester** You're right it's not, so lemme die in peace. __  
 **Sam Winchester** You're not dying at all.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** -in **Nebraska.**_

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Dude. This ain't a doctor. I ain't going to church. CHURCH ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME LIVE.  
 **Sam Winchester** I believe I said he's a specialist... Joshua said so.  
 **Dean Winchester** I think Joshua lied to you.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dean. Seriously. Just because you see a chick it doesn't mean you can attempt to hit on them. Dying or not.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Dude I might die, lemme have some fun.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Just because I had a heart attack doesn't mean I can't walk, God damn, Sammy.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm just trying to help...  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, help in another way, clinging to my shoulders isn't helping me.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** I've had enough of this church talk already. **  
** **Sam Winchester** Get off your phone, wait until afterwards :P  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, excuseeeee me.

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_ ** _Holy shit._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Alright, I realize that some people can be a little upset when someone doesn't get better, but damn. It's not like I chose that or even wanted to be there._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** I got a bad feeling about this..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Death reapers, yeah, my favorite.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Mmm yeah, fun.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Time for sneaky sneaky.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Yeah, yeah, hurry up with the 'sneaky sneaky'.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** I think I found it..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Aw... C'mon man, now that's just not fair..._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I found our culprit...  
_ **Sam Winchester** Oh boy.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Fear of God. Haha. I'm terrified.  
_ **Sam Winchester** I'd be watching myself if I were

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Damn dog._

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Um. Good feelings gone.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah... Um... I'm trapped... Can't help right this second.  
 **Dean Winchester** WELL HURRY THE HELL UP.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** You should NEVER piss off a reaper. They aren't very friendly.  
 **Dean Winchester** YOU'RE not very friendly.  
 **Sam Winchester** *facepalm*

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sam... You little...  
_ **Sam Winchester** :) Don't lie, you love me.


	13. Season 1: Episode 13: Route 666

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is contacted by his first love, Cassie, a girl who asks him to come to Mississippi to investigate a strong of racially motivated murders.

__**Sam Winchester** And suddenly, plans gone, we can't go to Pennsylvania anymore. Why? Because Dean got a call from a girl.  
 **Dean Winchester** You know what, Sammy? She was a nice girl, and it wasn't a one night stand, just for your information.  
 **Sam Winchester** Miracles to happen.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, so that's what this has come down to? A miracle?

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** What part of 'old friend' did you not get? I mean, do you think they were like 70 years old or something? You're supposed to figure this stuff out SAM. You went to college.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Yeah, I went to college for law, not to learn to understand you.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** You know what I hear in my ear? COMPLAINTS.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm not the one who decided that I could tell people what we do!  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh? Well, that's not my fault that I decided to tell one of the people that I thought was closest to me the truth.  
 **Sam Winchester** You were telling me not to try to tell people. I had to lie to Jessie for over a year and a half because you decided that it would be wrong.  
 **Dean Winchester** I told ONE person. Alright? Calm down.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sam, you could sound a little more sympathetic, instead of just throwing it out there.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Yeah, yeah. Whatever.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Straight forward, hm?  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm trying to get things done here, man.  
 **Sam Winchester** Like?  
 **Dean Winchester** Noneya business.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Sure sounds like she's suggesting your racist, and I sure feel like she's right.  
 **Sam Winchester** Also, doesn't help that she's a girl... If she wasn't you probably would be like. Hm. I dunno.  
 **Dean Winchester** Uh, no, not while I'm on a case like this.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** It's fun to mess with Dean :)_  
 **Dean Winchester** You wanna say that again?  
 **Sam Winchester** It's fun to mess with Dean :D  
 **Dean Winchester** You wanna go?  
 **Sam Winchester** Where we going? I wanna go to Disney Land.  
 **Dean Winchester** You're hopeless.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester**_ _Observationally interestingly way? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_  
 **Sam Winchester** Nothing.  
 **Dean Winchester** Uh huh.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** 'Little bit more involved' Uh huh. You didn't have to tell me that to figure that out.  
 **Dean Winchester** Excuse you? You asked for an explanation damn it.  
 **Sam Winchester** I did.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Ahhh. This boy and his emotion trip thing. I dunno what his issue is. Make it stoooop.  
 **Sam Winchester** No :D  
 **Dean Winchester** GO AWAY, SAMMY.  
 **Sam Winchester** You know you love me :)  
 **Dean Winchester** No. There is no love.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Hiding out at the hotel. Yay._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** has sent you a request for **Candy Crush Saga**.  
 **Sam Winchester** Deannnnnnn I'm booooooooredd._

* * *

__**Sam Winchester** posted on **Dean Winchester** 's wall  
Deannnnnnnn! I'm all alone in this hotel, I'm boooored.  
 **Sam Winchester** DEANNN!

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I was BUSY, Sammy. Jesus._  
 **Sam Winchester** Busy as in what?  
 **Dean Winchester** Busy as in none of your business.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** House is tied to the murders, somehow...  
_ **Sam Winchester** Yeah, that doesn't quite make sense.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Seriously, Sam. Shut up.  
 **Sam Winchester** Oh, c'mon you know you wanna hear my beautiful voice.  
 **Dean Winchester** No, I don't.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** So... This killer truck. Yep. I love those conversations.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Those are the best ones.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** SAM. DON'T EVEN.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Dunno what you're talking about _._

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Um, no, I don't think burning him will do it.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Yeah um... Neither do I...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** YEAH! Pissing more angry spirits off! Now apparently trucks have spirits too. Oooo boy, I love pissing them off!  
_ **Sam Winchester** Yeah, we have a bad habit of pissing spirits off...

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Dean needs to learn what calm the hell down means...  
 **Dean Winchester** Okay, well, how would you like to be chased by a killer truck?  
 **Sam Winchester** I won't have that problem now will I?  
 **Dean Winchester** I hate you...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** MAYBE? DUDE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Those are the little details, you're alive though, aren't you?

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I'm gonna kill you, boy._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Man, I feel like I shouldn't be here.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Get outta here then.


	14. Season 1: Episode 14: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam has a premonition in which a man is killed, but the murder is made to look like a suicide.

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Man, it's the middle of the night, we can't just leave... I'm tired...  
 **Sam Winchester** You got no choice, or I'll leave you here and take Baby.  
 **Dean Winchester** NO WAY IN HELL.  
 **Sam Winchester** Get moving then.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** to Saginaw, Michigan we go...  
 **Dean Winchester** To see if Sammy's nightmares come true. And if they don't I'm gonna put you in the trunk.  
 **Sam Winchester** Can I put you in the trunk if I'm right?  
 **Dean Winchester** No.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I believe I heard the one and only time Sam will ever ask me to drive faster...  
_ **Sam Winchester** I believe you heard correctly. __  


* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Alright, I was right about him, what can I do?  
 **Dean Winchester** Nothing. Sit your ass down in the seat and behave.  
 **Sam Winchester** That's no fun.  
 **Dean Winchester** Your visions are no fun.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Getting the feeling that these visions aren't to help, they're to annoying the living hell out of me.  
 **Dean Winchester** Yeah, me too.  
 **Sam Winchester** Agreeing with me? Or annoying you too?  
 **Dean Winchester** Both.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Oh, by the way, you look like crap. Just thought you oughta know.  
 **Dean Winchester** Pft, I was telling the truth.  
 **Sam Winchester** Well, thanks.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** This is the only ever time I will dress up as a priest.  
 **Sam Winchester** *waits for someone to say something about hell coming to get you*  
 **Dean Winchester** *slaps Sammy* SHUT UP.  
 **Sam Winchester** NO.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Don't you look at me like that! She offered coffee. I'm gonna take the coffee.  
 **Sam Winchester** It was the way you said it, not the fact that you took the offer.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh. And how would you rather me say it? 'Oh yes, please, your Grace, I would love some coffee.'  
 **Sam Winchester** No. Dear Lord, no.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** You're playing 'priest' a little too... Much.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, at least I'm trying.  
 **Sam Winchester** You do realize that they do speak like normal people...  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, I don't know how to speak like normal people...  
 **Sam Winchester** You got that right.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey now.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Hooray for finding nothing!_

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Uh, yeah, we got a problem.  
 **Sam Winchester** You?  
 **Dean Winchester** Yes, oh great vision maker :P

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** 'We're not priests!' Way to blow our cover, man.  
 **Sam Winchester** It was important!  
 **Dean Winchester** True...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** GOD DAMN IT. Late again...  
_ **Sam Winchester** :(

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** You're dark? That's the best come back you could think_ _of?_  
 **Dean Winchester** Hush up.

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** These visions would HAVE to happen while we're trying to have a discussion...  
 **Dean Winchester** Yes, of course._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** You compare yourself to a psycho killer again I'm gonna slap you, Sammy.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Just making the connections, Dean.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dude, what is it with you and killing HUMAN BEINGS?  
_ **Dean Winchester** They're monsters!  
 **Sam Winchester** They're human beings, if we kill them, than what better are we? __  
 **Dean Winchester** I hate you when you make sense...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** LOCK HIM UP BECAUSE HE KILLS WITH THE POWERS OF HIS MIND. This is what Sam has in mind for telling the cops...  
_ **Sam Winchester** -.- You're annoying, you know that?

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** You're gonna take a gun in when there's a psycho kid in there who can telepathy that shit? Brilliant._  
 **Dean Winchester** You'll thank me for it later.  
 **Sam Winchester** Doubt it.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Oh, we're not doing anything here, we just happened to fall through the door. Our mistake. Dean can take it from here.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Uh huh.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** When will I be thanking you, again?  
 **Dean Winchester**...  
 **Sam Winchester** Mhm... Thought so.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Oh... Um. Damn. I think we have some leads here, Dean...  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, like what?  
 **Sam Winchester** Max's mom died the say way our mom did...  
 **Dean Winchester** Damn. Maybe.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** I hate closets.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, so you came out of the closet?  
 **Sam Winchester**...DEAN.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** posted on **Sam Winchester** 's wall_  
Can't save everyone, Sammy.  
 **Sam Winchester** I know... But... I was trying so hard...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sam just said something I'm betting he'll regret later. 'At least we had Dad.'  
_ **Sam Winchester** We could have ended up like Max...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Don't you 'Oh' me.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Well, I just did.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** YOU'RE an advantage? -with **Dean** **Winchester** **  
** **Dean Winchester** HELL YEAH!  
 **Sam Winchester** I refuse to believe this...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** I'm going to Vegas baby, use them premonitions of yours and I'll get us some good money.  
 **Sam Winchester** Vegas, really?  
 **Dean Winchester** YES!


	15. Season 1: Episode 15: The Benders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean head to Minnesota, where a young boy witnesses a man vanishing into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. I'll be back with a new episode later (hopefully)!

_**Sam Winchester** -at **Hibbing,** **M** **innesota**._  
 **Dean Winchester** Vanishing people, my favorite.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** DEAN, NOT WHILE WE'RE ON THE CASE._  
 **Dean Winchester** But the kid likes Godzilla!  
 **Sam Winchester** I don't care!

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** This really scary sound. Damn, well I was sure everything makes a scary sound... So..._  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, it probably sounds like you.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, alright, that's how we're gonna be?

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sammy, sorry to tell you this, but just because Dad marked the place, doesn't mean something is really here.  
_ **Sam Winchester** But maybe there is. So.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Cat. Damn cat._  
 **Dean Winchester** YOU WUSS.  
 **Sam Winchester** Tell the cat not to sit under your car.  
 **Dean Winchester** You mean Baby.  
 **Sam Winchester** Whatever.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Why is it always you, Sammy. Why._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** What kind of person puts you in a cage?_

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Found it._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** People. That's all they are... I'm not sure if I should be relieved or more terrified._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** What is with everyone calling me Sammy?!  
_ **Dean Winchester** It's fun. __  


* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** NOBODY LISTENS TO ME.  
_ **Dean Winchester** I'm sorry, what was that?

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Handcuffs. REALLY? Why am I not trustable?!_

* * *

**_Dean Winchester_** _Don't question my abilities woman._ ** _  
_Sam Winchester** Don't take your time...

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _Careful's my middle name.  
_ **Sam Winchester** I was thinking something more along the lines of reckless.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** I get demons. But... People are crazy._

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Why me? Why, oh,_ _why?_  
 **Sam Winchester** Why can't you keep yourself out of trouble, Dean?  
 **Dean Winchester** Shut up.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Here's a tip. Don't tell people who hunt people to eat them. They actually might.  
 **Sam Winchester** Damn, that took a lot of thinking... HURRY UP.  
 **Dean Winchester** SHUT UP, SAMMY.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Oh man, it's fun messing with people.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hellllooooo.  
 **Sam Winchester** Wait your turn, boy.  
 **Dean Winchester** I AM.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** That's the first time I've ever been let go by the police like that.  
 **Sam Winchester** Saving each other's lives probably helped...  
 **Dean Winchester** Details.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Sorry. I won't get personnapped again.  
 **Dean Winchester** Don't do it.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's not really under my control.  
 **Dean Winchester** Don't care. Don't do it.


	16. Season 1: Episode 16: Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While investigating a mysterious death in Chicago, Sam and Dean run into Meg, who is thrilled to see Sam again.

_**Sam Winchester** in **Chicago,** **Illinois**._  
 **Dean Winchester** Dude. Now all the creepy hunters and demons are gonna know where to go!  
 **Sam Winchester** Nope, I got everyone blocked except for close friends.  
 **Dean Winchester** Sammy, they're DEMONS. Do you REALLY think that they can't hack that?  
 **Sam Winchester** No. They're pretty stupid.  
 **Dean Winchester** You mark my words, boy...

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Hard-earned money. That we STOLE.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, hey, hey. Credit-card fraud ain't easy, man.  
 **Sam Winchester** It's still not our money!  
 **Dean Winchester** Soooo?

* * *

 ** _Dean Winchester_** _Boobs on a man, huh?_  
 **Sam Winchester** Dean, leave it.  
 **Dean Winchester** No, no. She said that the alarms are as useful as boobs on a man. So... How useful ARE boobs on a man?  
 **Meg Masters** Why am I friends with you on here?  
 **Dean Winchester** Because everybody loves me.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm pretty sure not EVERYONE loves you.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, you're not me, so shut your cakehole, Sammy.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Dean always tells me the things I don't need to know.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, don't ask!  
 **Sam Winchester** I didn't ask! I asked for what the police officer said! Not what you did!  
 **Dean Winchester** Same thing.  
 **Sam Winchester** No. No, it's not the same thing, Dean.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Weird symbol.  
 **Sam Winchester** Kill it with fire?  
 **Dean Winchester** No, you idiot.  
 **Sam Winchester** I was joking... But alright.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** How do we always end up in bars?  
 **Dean Winchester** It's where Baby wants to go.  
 **Sam Winchester** More like where YOU want to go...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Upstairs brain? That's all I ever use, Sammy! How dare you accuse me of such a thing!  
 **Sam Winchester** Uh huh. For some reason, I find that really hard to believe.  
 **Dean Winchester** That's not my problem, now is it?  
 **Sam Winchester** Yes.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Dude, your girlfriend needs to stop stalking us to random places.  
_ **Sam Winchester** She's not my girlfriend, Dean.  
 **Meg Masters** And I'm not stalking him! I was here first!  
 **Dean Winchester** That's what YOU say. See Sam? This is why you don't post where we are on Facebook! __  
 **Sam Winchester** It's not my fault!  
 **Dean Winchester** YES IT IS.  
 **Meg Masters** I'm still here, boys.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hush up, stalker.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Dean loves the game of TALK OVER SAM.  
 **Dean Winchester** It's a pleasure to play it with you.  
 **Sam Winchester** SHUT UP, DEAN.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Dean can't take anything seriously, I swear.  
 **Dean Winchester** Oh, I was taking it seriously. I meant it. :)  
 **Sam Winchester** I know you did. Not taking ME seriously.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** That's my boy, stalking girls.  
 **Meg Masters** Now I see why he left you in the first place.  
 **Dean Winchester** You know what, shut up.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm not stalking anyone.  
 **Dean Winchester** Sure you are!

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** I'm not biting ANYONE. DEAN._  
 **Dean Winchester** Aw, c'mon.  
 **Sam Winchester** NO.

* * *

 ** _Sam Winchester_** _Man. Why does it always look like I'm doing something I'm not?_ **  
** **Dean Winchester** Cause you're a creep, pervert.  
 **Sam Winchester** Don't confuse yourself with me.  
 **Dean Winchester** I'm not. I wasn't the one caught :)

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Erm...  
 **Dean Winchester** Leads?  
 **Sam Winchester** Uh, yeah.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well that's good.  
 **Sam Winchester** Uh, yeah, I'll get back to you on that.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Dude, you owe me a coke. -with **Sam Winchester  
** **Sam Winchester** Get it yourself.  
 **Dean Winchester** That's not how it works!

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Nooooot creepy at all.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Lawrence is a demon party place I think.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** I love it when Sammy thinks he's going back to college after this is all over.  
 **Sam Winchester** I love how you doubt me.  
 **Dean Winchester** Doubting is fun, gets me through the day.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Knew sneaking around wasn't gonna work.  
 **Dean Winchester** WELL WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?  
 **Sam Winchester** You probably wouldn't have listened.  
 **Dean Winchester** You know nothing...  
 **Sam Winchester** Jon Snow?  
 **Dean Winchester** What? No.

* * *

 __ **Meg Masters** Thanks, I appreciate the name calling.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey, I only speak the truth.  
 **Sam Winchester** She's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND.  
 **Meg Masters** Aw, denial's hard, huh?  
 **Sam Winchester** Why... Why do I even try?

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Man, I really hate your girlfriend. Can we just Kentucky Fry Chicken her and be done?  
 **Sam Winchester** One, she's not my girlfriend. Two, no.  
 **Dean Winchester** You're just full of fun killing, aren't you?

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** You're girlfriend's a LITTLE freaky.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Not my girlfriend. And a little? A LITTLE?!

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Seriously, you suspect Dean of having a knife, but not me?  
 **Dean Winchester** You're the surprising type, you know?  
 **Meg Masters** You're both assholes is what you are.  
 **Dean Winchester** Hey now, be nice to your boyfriend.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Holy shit. DAD.  
_ **Sam Winchester** likes this.

* * *

_**Dean Winchester** Son of a bitch, daevas._

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** Ah, I hate it when you two side with each other... -with **Dean Winchester** and **John Winchester**._

* * *

__**John Winchester** posted on **Sam Winchester** 's wall  
You be safe, alright boys?  
 **Dean Winchester** Yes, sir.  
 **Sam Winchester** We will.


	17. Season 1: Episode 17: Hell House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean investigate a house haunted by the ghost of a man who killed his six daughters during the 1930s.

__**Dean Winchester** Oh, look. A passed out Sammy. Hmm...  
 **John Winchester** I hope you're not thinking about doing anything stupid.  
 **Dean Winchester** Me? Doing something stupid?  
 **Sam Winchester** Let's think hard on this one... ...Yes. You.  
 **Dean Winchester** Pff, you need more sleep. Maybe you'll be nicer.  
 **Sam Winchester** Doubt it.  
 **Dean Winchester** So do I.  
 **Sam Winchester** Excuse you?  
 **John Winchester** Boys...  
 **Dean Winchester** Sorry, Dad.  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, sorry.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dean has begun a war._  
 **Dean Winchester** I'll have you know, I can protect myself from your pranks.  
 **Sam Winchester** We'll see about that.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Now I know I've been known for thinking a little outside the box... But... Um... Necrophiliacs are really frowned upon.  
 **Sam Winchester** Wow, that's a big word for you, Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** You should be proud of me, not mocking me.  
 **Sam Winchester** Do you know what that word means?  
 **Dean Winchester** No, I just like using big words for no reason.  
 **Dean Winchester** YES, I know what it means. Do you doubt my knowledge?  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, I do.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Mmm, children. Those taste delicious.  
 **Dean Winchester** Well, have you ever tried it? Maybe it does.  
 **Sam Winchester** You know, eating people just really isn't my thing.  
 **Dean Winchester** That's just you.  
 **Sam Winchester** That's a lot of people.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Who needs curb appeal when you can have hauntings?  
 **Sam Winchester** Yes, but curb appeal would make the business better.  
 **Dean Winchester** Don't tell them that, they'll take it to heart... Or... Whatever it is they have.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** I hate people like these...  
_ **Dean Winchester** You're telling me.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** ...Amateurs? Excuse you?  
_ **Sam Winchester** likes this.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** I WILL GET YOU FOR THAT BOY.  
 **Sam Winchester** I don't know what you're talking about :)  
 **Dean Winchester** To hell you don't!

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** I hate your ideas...  
_ **Dean Winchester** Guess what? You're gonna deal with it.

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** We're not in fourth grade anymore, Dean. Daring and double-daring me will get you nowhere.  
 **Dean Winchester** Double-dog dare you :)  
 **Sam Winchester** No.  
 **Dean Winchester** :( Triple-dog dare you?  
 **Sam Winchester** No, Dean.  
 **Dean Winchester** Awww... But Sammmyyyy!

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** Be a man, Dean. Ghosts are scarier than rats.  
 **Dean Winchester** I wouldn't be talking. You're afraid of clowns.  
 **Sam Winchester** Shut up.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I guess that spirit didn't get the memo. Rock-salt kills.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Obviously!

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Heh. They can have some fun with the cops.  
_ **Sam Winchester** I wonder how you explain ghosts to them without sounding like a complete idiot? __  
 **Dean Winchester** So do I...

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** This job is buggin' the hell out of me... -feeling **annoyed**.  
 **Sam Winchester** Maybe if we hit you in the head you'll remember the symbol.  
 **Dean Winchester** No. We're not trying that.  
 **Sam Winchester** Aw, Dean, you're no fun.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Well, that's a joke gone wrong.  
_ **Dean Winchester** Don't take any of your jokes like that. __  
 **Sam Winchester** There goes my plans.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** So, he evolves with the stories...  
_ **Dean Winchester** Makes sense.

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Jerk! -with **Dean Winchester  
**_ **Dean Winchester** You betcha! :)

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I love that plan!_  
 **Sam Winchester** Yeah, now we just have to wait for them to upload it to their website...

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** I pulled it! So, you gonna kill me tonight or something?  
_ **Sam Winchester** Just... Shut up, Dean.

* * *

 __ **Dean Winchester** Just you wait, Sam. Just you wait.  
 **Sam Winchester** I'm waiting :) You gonna superglue my computer to my face?  
 **Dean Winchester** That's a great idea...

* * *

_**Sam Winchester** I'm really beginning to hate these guys. God damn, they're annoying..._

* * *

__**Dean Winchester** Alright... We're gonna die.  
 **Sam Winchester** Never rely on the internet...  
 **Dean Winchester** Haha

* * *

 __ **Sam Winchester** 'The power of Christ compels you'? Seriously?  
 **Dean Winchester** You never know, it could have worked.  
 **Sam Winchester** Seriously doubt it.

* * *

 _ **Dean Winchester** Sam, you ought to know by now that you can't piss off the spirits. They'll start hacking you to pieces with axes.  
_ **Sam Winchester** Oh be quiet...

* * *

 _ **Sam Winchester** Dead fish and fake producers. Oh yeah, we're great. -feeling **entertained**.  
_ **Dean Winchester** The greatest!


End file.
